Calma
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Y ahora, años después, por fin volvía a alcanzar esa paz. Ese momento en el que todo el ruido se silencia, todo movimiento se detiene y toda acción puede esperar un rato más. [MarAce]


―¿Dónde está mi hombre?

La pregunta hizo que una risa más nasal que cualquier otra cosa escapara de Thatch, contagiando finalmente a Ace, que logró formar las palabras con un semblante serio.

―¿Sigues molestándolo? A pesar de que lo ves tranquilo, también tiene su carácter.

―Sabe que es broma.

―¿Es broma?

Lo miró sin poder evitar una sonrisa apenas perceptible, pero sus ojos lo delataron. Thatch levantó las cejas al sonreírle de vuelta.

―¡Ah! ¡Eres tan joven e idiota! Extraño eso.

―¡Hey!

―Marco estaba ayudando con las heridas de quienes volvieron antes. ¿Te vas a pasar?

―No creo. Vamos a tener un festín, ¿no?

―Cierto. Olvidaba que a tu edad el tiempo es infinito.

Ace sólo sonrió, y escuchó a medias la despedida de Thatch antes de dejarlo y volver abajo.

Tiempo infinito…

Algo en esas palabras le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. ¿O tal vez era el contexto?

Sentía que el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido. Su infancia, tanto como su adolescencia, eran etapas turbulentas. Apenas ahora sobre ese barco era capaz de sentir, los momentos simples, eternos.

Sólo había sentido tanta tranquilidad una vez en toda su vida antes de eso, y había sido cuando Luffy le dijo, con toda la sinceridad que no era capaz de filtrar, que estaba mejor ahora que estaban juntos, y que no quería dejar de estarlo.

Y ahora, años después, por fin volvía a alcanzar esa paz. Ese momento en el que todo el ruido se silencia, todo movimiento se detiene y toda acción puede esperar un rato más.

Y antes de que Thatch hablara, casi se deja llevar por esa sensación, creyendo que duraría para siempre.

Que iluso…

―Oye.

La voz de Marco le sorprendió, y su corazón se aceleró al ser sacado de sus pensamientos de golpe.

―¿Qué haces?

Ace iba a preguntarle lo mismo.

―Tomar aire, esperar la comida.

―Tengo que revisarte. ¿Vienes ahora? Como no estás ocupado…

―¿Viniste a buscarme? De todos modos iba a llegar contigo, vaya que eres impaciente.

Marco no sonreía. Siempre era igual; costaba hacerlo sonreír luego de que veía tantas heridas en cada uno de sus compañeros.

Lo acompañó a la habitación "consulta" que se inventaron, y se sentó en la camilla antes de que Marco le pidiera hacerlo. No tenía muchas heridas, o al menos ninguna por la cual preocuparse; sólo le gustaba que fuera Marco quien las tratara.

Le desinfectó las heridas en silencio, cubrió las más grandes y le dijo que podía irse.

―¿Es todo?

―Hasta que vuelvas a lastimarte, si.

―¿Puedo quedarme?

―No veo por qué-

―Ya terminaste de trabajar, ¿no?

―Tengo que preparar algunas cosas, vete.

―¿Me estás sacando?

―No estoy-―suspiró. ―Deberías dormir para estar bien en la noche.

―Duerme conmigo.

Marco lo encaró antes de responder, y Ace le sonrió. Marco desvió la mirada para sonreír también.

―¿No te aburres de ser tan infantil?

―Eres aburrido.

―Lo soy. Y tengo que seguir haciendo un montón de cosas aburridas, así que vete a jugar afuera.

―Bien. ―bajó de un salto de la camilla y dio toques en su mejilla con su dedo índice. ―Si me das un beso de despedida.

―Ace, no puedo-

―¡Ah! ―Ace se le acercó, hasta quedar de pie frente a él. ―Entonces yo lo haré. Yo si puedo.

Marco ni siquiera quería mirarlo, porque ver su sonrisa le hacia sonreír tambien, y no quería dejarse llevar por esa sonrisa.

Asintió; no habían razones para decir que no.

Ace besó suavemente su mejilla, y cuando Marco se dio cuenta de que no se alejaba, volteó a verlo, y en un instante Ace le había robado un beso en los labios.

Fue tan rápido que Marco no pudo hacer nada, y tan cálido, y suave, que parecía aun poder sentirlo.

―¡Nos vemos en la noche!

Salió del cuarto sonriendo, y Marco sintió cómo un fuego crecía desde su estomago y envolvía todo su cuerpo.

No creyó ser capaz de dejar de sonreír por un rato.

.

Ace se fue a su camarote y durmió hasta casi las nueve de la noche, y sólo despertó con el olor a carne asada que entraba por la puerta.

Su estómago rugió, y se levantó para ir a comer.

Al llegar con el resto, su padre lo saludó desde donde estaba, Thatch le ofreció un trago y enseguida lo dejó para seguir repartiendo.

Ubicó a Marco casi enseguida, quien en ese momento hablaba con Izo, y al verlo volteó enseguida para seguir conversando.

Ace aceptó el reto, y bebió el primer trago de un golpe, esperando el momento en que quedara a solas para acercarse.

Dicho y hecho, apenas Izo se fue, Ace se acercó a él, y le consiguió un trago en el camino.

―Tienes cara de sueño. ―le dijo, ofreciéndole la botella.

―Bueno, los adultos tienen trabajo que hacer. ―respondió, mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Ace, bajando unas mechas que seguían con la forma de la almohada.

―Basta con eso. No soy un niño, y no lo digas como si fueras un adulto responsable.

Marco sonrió.

―De acuerdo. Entonces, de pirata a pirata, o mejor, de comandante a comandante. ¿Te parece?

―Creo… que deberíamos besarnos.

Marco reaccionó como si la cerveza que estaba bebiendo hubiera explotado en su boca, y miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie lo había escuchado, para evadir por completo la propuesta del chico.

Luego de eso, no volvieron a quedar solos. Comieron todos juntos, y se quedaron compartiendo anécdotas hasta bien entrada la noche.

A pesar de que trató de hacer que Marco bebiera en todo momento, se le escapó la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando estaba solo, su mente volvía a llenarse de pensamientos poco felices.

Ace no podía evitar el pensar en que todo eso era pasajero. Su familia, esas risas, las peleas, su viaje. No podía dejar de pensar en ello y no podía dejar de desenfocar lo importante, dejándose remover por sus ideas de que todo iba a acabar en algún momento, sin permitirle disfrutar el presente.

La mano de Marco sobre su hombro lo devolvió al momento, y puso atención a lo que le decía al oído.

―Me voy a dormir.

―¿Tan pronto?

Tenían que estar gritando para hacerse escuchar por sobre el ruido.

―¡Yo no dormí todo el día! Estoy cansado. Por si alguien pregunta, diles que me fui a dormir.

―¿Me lo cuentas porque quieres un beso de buenas noches?

―¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo antes? No te ves muy alegre.

Ace lo miró fijo antes de responder. ¿Se había dado cuenta? Le pareció sólo un instante el que se desconectó, pero Marco lo había notado.

Negó con la cabeza, atónito, y Marco le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Le había dado un…

Ace volteó a verlo, y alcanzó a ver su espalda mientras se alejaba, y puso su mano sobre su mejilla inconscientemente, sólo para volver su vista al frente y ver al otro lado de la mesa a Thatch, ya ebrio, riendo fuertemente mientras apuntaba a Marco.

Sólo pudo devolverle la sonrisa, tan contento que olvidó cualquier pensamiento ajeno a ese preciso momento.

Marco estaba ebrio. Más temprano, no quería que el resto lo escuchara, y ahora le besó en frente de todos. No habían dudas en que estaba pensando de forma distorsionada.

Se levantó apenas pudo procesarlo; tambien estaba algo pasado, pues bebía cada vez que le ofrecía a Marco tambien algo.

A su parecer: nadie lo vio irse.

Se metió en su camarote, y Marco ya estaba dormido. Parecía que se había inducido un coma. Trató de aguantar la risa, pero el alcohol se lo dificultaba.

Abrió la ropa de cama como si fuera su propia habitación y se metió con él. Marco despertó cuando sintió el peso del brazo y la pierna de Ace sobre su cuerpo.

―¿Se puede saber qué-?

Marco volteó para poder quedar de frente al chico que ahora invadía su espacio.

―¿En serio vas a dormir?

―Acaso- ―no pudo responder, pues Ace lo silenció enseguida con un beso.

Marco debería haberlo sacado, minimo haberlo detenido, pero lo sorpresivo de la situación, el sueño y el alcohol acabaron por nublar su mente.

Cuando Ace se separó para tomar aire, Marco sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, y lo obligó a ponerle atención. Apenas distinguía sus facciones con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, pero sabia que lo estaba mirando.

―Escucha, Ace. Estas siendo injusto conmigo. He hecho lo posible por no seguirte el juego, por no caer en él, pero es difícil. No pareces darte cuenta de lo atractivo que eres. Tampoco de lo adictivo que es el estar cerca de ti. Ni te das cuenta de que esto realmente no es lo que quieres.

Ace lo escuchó con atención. ¿Lo que quería? Era tan absurdo que Marco lo considerara de esa manera que casi quiso regañarlo. No había nada que pudiera querer más que aquello que ya tenia, y eso obviamente lo incluía. Y si, tal vez no era justo. Tal vez tampoco lo merecía. Por eso es que lo necesitaba tanto.

―Tal vez no lo parezca, pero tengo claro lo que quiero. No estoy jugando, Marco. Te quiero. Sé que te quiero. Aunque tú-

Marco cubrió su boca con su mano, y antes de que Ace pudiera reclamar, la quitó y volvió a besarlo.

Pero ahora era diferente. La forma en que esta vez era Marco quien lo besaba, y no Ace, se notaba. Y Ace se sentía tan bien que ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos.

―¿Estas seguro de esto? ―preguntó Marco, incorporándose y posicionándose sobre él, besándolo y acariciando desde su rostro hasta sus caderas, sacándole suspiros y volviendo su respiración entrecortada.

Ace solo lo besó en respuesta, y se acomodó para quedar debajo de él, y poder envolver sus caderas con sus piernas.

Pero apenas su espalda hizo contacto con la cama, y sintió los labios de Marco recorrer su cuello, las cosquillas que recorrieron su espalda lo hicieron caer dormido al instante.

Cuando Marco lo notó, primero maldijo, luego se carcajeó, y por ultimo, agradeció que tendría la oportunidad de repensarlo por la mañana.

Ya no valía el esfuerzo despertarlo, y él también quería dormir, así que se acomodo junto a él. Pero, antes de dormir, se tomó la confianza de abrazarlo y pegarlo a él. Sentía que, desde ese momento, no tenia que negar que lo quería cerca. Y por sobre todo, se sentía capaz de demostrarlo.

* * *

_N.A.: quedé tan inconforme con esto pero llevo tanto tiempo sin escribir que por algo se empieza. ¡Gracias por leer! _

* * *

**_17\. MAR. 2019_**

**_Santiago, Chile_**


End file.
